


White Day Kisses

by ForTheHearts



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, M/M, White Day, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 22:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30079437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForTheHearts/pseuds/ForTheHearts
Summary: First ever Boruto one shot. Constructive criticism.
Relationships: Mitsuki/Uzumaki Boruto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	White Day Kisses

_Hello. The disclaimer will always be we have no rights to Boruto. We don't make profits just for writing a story either. It's free for everyone to read and enjoy themselves reading our story. Enjoy and have a good read._

**White Day Kisses**

In just an hour or two, two young teenagers will be done with their after school job. They were working at a cafe. A specific day was among them as well. It being White Day. Few young couples were among the crowd at the cafe. Mitsuki and Boruto were serving as waiters for them. Mitsuki was as calm as ever doing best he could at his job too. Not much was done for Boruto. Sometimes he'd give a sourpuss look when serving the customers. 

Especially a certain person. A guy he known since middle school. The person was none other than Shinki. He would come along sometimes alone, or with his childhood friends. As of now, Shinki was teasing Boruto to no end.

"You're always serving me. How is that even possible?" Shinki would say with a snobbish attitude.

He was drinking a milkshake while looking at an annoyed blond. 

Not too far, Mitsuki was watching the scene. Sarada looks back at Mitsuki, shrugging her shoulders. The blue haired boy knew he had to do something. Boruto was about to lose it too.

"Every time you're here I don't ask to serve you!" Boruto slammed his firsts onto the table. 

Few people were watching them. Shrugging their shoulders as Boruto hollered a little too loud. He sighed being careful not to blow his steam! Walking away as Shinki continued on badmouthing the blond.

"You must love it then," Shinki provokes the irritable blond. "Seeing how much you're looking at me, Uzumaki!" 

Boruto was boiling from the inside! Already provoked he ill tempered as a couple whom walked past him. They were a little alarmed at his sudden reaction. Looking back at them as his eyes were a bit fiery too. They walked on as if nothing was happening. Mitsuki grabs his shoulders looking at how livid Boruto was.

"Please don't lose it, Boruto." He lets out few breathers, as his shoulders dropped. Mitsuki looks back at the booth his boyfriend was just at. Shaking his head as he would tell them to hush it.

"They need to get the hell out of here." One eye focuses on them, as the other stays on Mitsuki. 

"I'll talk to him. Just meet me in the back." He whispers.

Sarada stands behind him, grabbing Boruto's hands. The blond looked back at his ex Shinki, then back at Mitsuki. She would follow his gaze, trying to get his mind away from him. She would talk to him of positive things. 

* * *

Shinki and his friends were just about to leave. Though he was stopped by none other than Mitsuki. "Can't you see we're leaving here!" He would say crudely. 

Mitsuki keeps a smile as he tapped the table they were just sitting at. "I can't do that!"

"How come?" He rose a brow. Not really caring what the white blue haired male had to say. Just as he's leaving, Mitsuki copies him. He looked around then back at him. His friends were about to say something though were stopped by him.

"Meet me outside!" 

They obeyed leaving the two young teenagers alone. Once they were gone, Mitsuki grabs him by his shirt collar. Snickering as he looked at him wit so much detest. Whispering him in his ears something that makes Shinki back off.

"You're a fucking loon! You and that damn blond!"

"Well Boruto is someone special and important to me." He continued on tapping the table. "Don't you ever think of messing with him! If you do then you're messing with me." He snapped his knuckles. 

Shinki dashes out of there. As fast as he could. Making another enemy with someone from this town was too much for him. His friends wondered what gotten him shook up.

"Let's just get the fuck out of here!"

* * *

While waiting for Mitsuki, Boruto relaxes in the backroom. Sighing few times as he closes his eyes for the fourth time. Something awakens him as he was close to falling asleep too. Sarada leaves as she whispers to the person whom just came in.

_"How was it?"_

_"It should be fine. I guess I scared him. I'll say something I'm proud of too."_

Sarada looks back at her long time friend, then back at Mitsuki, kisses his cheeks, and hugs him tight. She knew the two friends were good together. As well as important to her heart.

"You should wake him, before the boss finds us in here."

Sarada warns making her leave out of the room. Once alone Mitsuki goes up to Boruto. Whom looked right back at him, smiling with relief.

"What did you say to him?"

"I said what was important to me."

"Tell me exactly. You must have scared the shit out of him, Mitsu."

Boruto sits up pulling his boyfriend's hand so he can sit with him. Joining him Mitsuki gazed lovingly at him. Before he would tell him, he kisses all over his face. Eyes closing before clasping their lips together. 

For a while they were sharing kisses. Soon as ragged breaths were heard, they stopped. Mitsuki plays with Boruto's hand looking up at him.

"I warned him if he ever bothered you the way he has, since we've worked here," Mitsuki kisses his palms. "I'd kick his ass. I really meant kick his ass. He's not allow to mess with you. If he does he's messing with us."

The blond laughs resting his forehead onto Mitsuki's. They shared a loving gaze too. "Well our shift ends soon. We're going have to close up once everyone is gone."

Mitsuki stood up. He pulls Boruto up as well. Stretching his arms when looking at those beautiful demanding blue eyes, couldn't help but chuckle. "You're mine! Boruto Uzumaki belongs to me."

The blond didn't mind those facts. He shrugged his shoulders smiling wider. "Before we go. I want to share something with you."

"Mhm sure, what is it?"

Boruto plants few more kisses all over his boyfriends' face. How happy in luck and in love he was with him. Mitsuki felt the same way since they were in middle school. "Happy White Day."

"Your kisses are so satisfying. I can say that's a white day gift from you, but I can get them anytime." 

Boruto would agree with Mitsuki. They didn't exchange valentine's or white day gifts with each other every year. Though the love and feelings they've had for each other was much more impacting in both their young lives.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if Mitsuki or Boruto was out of character too.


End file.
